sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine "Kathy" Clements
)]] Name: Katherine "Kathy" Clements Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: music in general, sleeping, reading, writing, daydreaming Appearance: At 5 feet 2 inches, Kathy is a couple inches shorter than the average. She has shoulder length wavy blond hair, and light eyes, more blue than green. She’s also annoyingly light, weighing only 105 pounds. Her face is a pretty normal oval shape, and her eyes sparkle, as all eyes are wont to do when they haven’t been damaged by cataracts or something of the like. As for her nose, there isn’t anything really special about it other than the fact that it’s a little small. She’s Caucasian, and her skin is pretty normal – not tan, not pale, a couple freckles and occasional teenage skin ailments, but nothing special. She’s definitely not attractive in the normal sense. She doesn’t mind, either. What peeves her is people describing her as cute. She would much rather like to be considered normal, rather than a term used to endear smaller children. As for clothing, she wears a T-shirt and jeans. Sometimes she even wears a couple of bracelets on her right arm. Nothing fancy. Biography: Kathy is the middle child of three sisters, born to middle-class parents. She didn’t really mind being the middle child, actually. Whenever one of her sisters had problems with something – Abigail, her older sister, with boys, or Cassandra, her younger sister, with toilet training, or something like – Kathy could be content in her place as the rational, normal mind of the family. She gets along with her father better than she does with her mother, except for the occasional spat over homework, chores, and the like. Her father works in a white collar job, which pays the bills but not the tuition, and her mother used to work in the same company as well, but quit to take care of the children. With three children, paying tuition wasn't that easy, especially when her sister went to college. Thus, Kathy ended up in Detroit Central High School. They simply couldn't afford a private school and still comfortably afford their mortgage at the same time. Perhaps it should be explained that while Kathy's family was not in the lower class, or working class, due to her parents having an education and white collar jobs, their income was still relatively low in comparison to their expenses. In elementary school, Kathy took a liking to musical instruments, eventually joining the school band playing the flute. She also experimented with other instruments, like the piano, and in one particularly odd incident, the harp. She’s still not sure what instrument she prefers the best. Her grades throughout elementary school were not particularly exemplary. She was fine with B’s, and so were her parents. In middle school, she dabbled in drawing and writing. She also continued in the band. She struggled with mathematics during this time, only managing to recover her grades and her sanity after a short time with an excellent tutor. During this time, she first stumbled upon the SotF TV show. It was somewhat entertaining, she supposed. However, after watching a boy’s neck explode, she threw up in the bathroom and then went and drew unicorns. Her parents were not notified of the incident. She no longer watches television. Besides, after managing a few almost sleepless nights working on algebra homework, she decided to maintain a strict regimen of proper sleep. Finally, in high school, she’s managed to do quite well, managing A- and B+ grades on most everything. Then again, seeing as her parents failed to afford a better high school, the grades don’t really say that much. She doesn't mind Detroit Central that much, except for the times she's been made fun of for her Caucasian ethnicity or relatively wealthier status, the latter of which she usually doesn't disclose anyway. Her older sister had already gone through high school, so Kathy just took her advice and ignored her bullies. Kathy has a small group of friends, but only one or two she is particularly close to. She’s known among her group of friends as a bit of a dreamer, since she often drifts off into thought; she’ll sometimes steal things in jest and play pranks, as well, but she isn’t any good at it. Large crowds annoy her and make her nervous, and the only kind of people Kathy truly hates are those who are arrogant and dismiss other’s accomplishments. She still has problems with overly theoretical mathematics, but enjoys reading and writing. In fact, she started and finished the rough draft of a novel recently, but so far it remains unedited, unread except by her younger sister, who she’s particularly close to, and unpublished. It will likely remain that way. Advantages: Kathy might find creative ways to dispatch her opponents. Thinking outside the box and on the fly are advantages typically associated with a creative mind, if panicking doesn’t do her in. Also, she’s a smaller target and not terribly out of shape, meaning that she's not lacking muscle mass due to atrophy and could probably run at an average pace. Disadvantages: Sometimes she can be overly optimistic, and despite the low status of the high school she attends, isn’t quite used to mean people. Also, her strength is obviously lacking – she isn’t about to outwrestle anyone anytime soon. This is referring to her low body weight, causing a decrease in relative strength, due to smaller muscles than others of a larger size. She’s a pretty easy target that way. Her experience with the SotF show also highlights her queasiness with the subject, but that could be considered typical of high school students, as is her lack of experience with firearms and combat in general. She doesn't have much experience with sleeplessness, either, which could prove fatal if her drowsiness overpowers her at an inopportune time. Designated Number: Team Orange no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Swordcane Conclusion: Let's see some of that creativity in action! How can you go wrong with a... swordcane! Mentor's Comment: At least she probably won't be too much trouble for the group. Her weapon has potential. Let's just hope she doesn't screw it up. The above biography is as written by Iceblock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Joshua Doyle '''Killed By: 'Karen Ruiz '''Collected Weapons: Swordcane (Assigned Weapon), WASP Injection Knife (from Joshua Doyle) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Kathy woke up on the docks of the inland lake and Timothy Walker saw her and went to her, armed with a gun and talking to the camera. Asking him to not shoot her, Timothy and her eventually managed to become allies. When the noise of Devonte Washington was noticed by the two of them, Timothy pointed the gun at the noise, but they realised that nobody was there. As Kathy wanted to search paper and Timothy thought it was a good idea to move, the two of them moved. On the way of the search of paper they arrived at the open plains where they met Peter Campbell and Renée Carlson. The four of them were friendly to each other and the three SDA students and her decided to go to the ski resort. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Katherine, in chronological order. Sandbox *Yet Another Night SOTF-TV *Salted Trees *Man, I Hate Poke Wars *Whatcha Gonna Do *Oranges and Lemons *Last Page Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Katherine. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Although I never got to interact with Kathy in SOTF-TV season 1, I was always eager to see another Kathypost. Her unique mindset and Iceblock's skillful writing were a pleasure to read. -- The Bearded One Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters